


Art of Keeping up Disappearances

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Art teacher, Art Teacher AU, M/M, Teacher AU, they're gay and cute i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: Henry wasn't sure what he was expecting when his art teacher asked to meet him after school in the basement, but becoming a superhero sidekick definitely hadn't crossed his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

 

_ “ _ Wait wait wait.” Charlotte's intensely frustrated voice caused Henry to flinch a little. “You're telling me, not only are you a superhero sidekick, and that's the reason you've been acting so weird lately, but also that our  _ art teacher _ , Mr. Manchester, is  _ Captain Man. _ ”

“ _ Shhhh  _ Charlotte not so loud!” Henry pleaded.

“We're alone at your house right now Henry. No one's going to hear me,” Charlotte reminded him. 

“I’m still confused,” Jasper said. Henry mentally thanked him for gaining Charlotte's attention, because he was pretty sure he was a few seconds away from being hit. 

“With what? I just spelled it all out pretty clearly,” Charlotte asked.

“No, I mean I'm confused as to how this even happened in the first place. How did he even offer you the job Hen?” 

“Well…” Henry started. “It's kind of a long story.” He rubbed at the back if his neck, a nervous habit Charlotte and Jasper immediately picked up on. Sadly though, it didn't seem they were willing to let this go. Henry couldn't really blame them.

“We've got until you're parents get home from the mall. And since they took Piper with them, something tells me it's going to be awhile,” Charlotte said.

“Alright Henry, let's hear it.” Jasper said. Henry sighed, before flipping down to lay his head in Charlotte's lap and his feet in Jasper's. It really was going to be a long story. 

* * *

“Henry Hart? Can I see you after class please?” Henry looked up from painting with a groan at Mr. Manchester's words, and nodded in resignation. The class began to whisper furiously. Damn rumor mill.

“You think this is about your last painting?” Jasper asked. 

“What about my last painting?” 

“Well it was sorta…” Jasper trailed off.

“Not good.” Charlotte finished for him.

“Excuse you! It’s abstract art! It's not supposed to be  _ good. _ You're supposed to  _ feel things. _ ” Henry said. 

“I'm pretty sure the assignment was to paint a cat.” Jasper argued.

“Maybe I felt  _ a cat  _ while I was painting, Jasper!” 

“Boys, boys. Can we get back to the real issue?” Charlotte interrupted. “Like what Henry is going to do when he fails art?” 

“Listen here, Charlotte. You sit on your throne of photorealism but one day, when the assignment is abstract, you will be begging forgiveness.” 

“No, I'm pretty sure that will never happen.” Charlotte replied. Jasper nodded enthusiastically. 

_ Ring  _

Henry had never been more upset to hear that sound. 

“I'll see you guys, later. Tell Mrs. Zowalski I'm coming please.” 

“Sure, see you in a few.”

“Bye Henry!” 

* * *

“Oh yeah I remember that!” Jasper said.

“Huh, I thought it was weird that you wouldn't talk about wait he said,” Charlotte added. “I just figured you actually did fail art.”

“Well, you were wrong. Now don't interrupt, this is only the first part of the story.”

* * *

Henry watched as the class completely emptied of students, a few stragglers taking extra time to wash out paint brushes or put away supplies. He awkwardly fiddled with his pencil bad while he waited. He really didn't want any witnesses around if he was actually going to be told he had an F in art. Once the room was empty, Mr. Manchester quickly looked into the hallway, before shutting the door and turning the lights off. 

Henry wasn't really sure how he felt about the teacher. Most kids liked him, because he was fairly young and pretty easy, but Henry really wasn't a big art fan. He actually only took the class because it would be one of the few he could share with both Jasper and Charlotte, and because he kinda needed a GPA boost. He didn't mind Mr. Manchester, but he had never really had a conversation with the guy. Apparently that was about to change. 

“Uh, Mr. Manchester. Why exactly did you ask to see me?” Henry asked after a few awkward seconds of silence. 

“I've been watching you for a very long time, kid.” He said abruptly, instead of answering the question.

“Yeah, that's um. Not creepy. Look if this is about my last painting-”

“This isn't about art.”

“Should I be recording this?” 

“Look, how would you feel about getting a job?” Henry was a little worried about Mr. Manchester dodging his questions, but curiosity won out. 

“Like, as a teaching assistant? Will I get paid?”

“Yeah, like a teaching assistant. Let's go with that. $8.75 an hour.” 

“Sick!” Well now he was definitely going to do what this creepy teacher said. 

“I know right!” Mr. Manchester cleared his throat and went back to his creepy teacher persona. “Meet me in the basement by the far stairwell after school, and I'll explain everything.” 

“What time after school? That's sorta a broad range there.”

“Like 3:15? No wait, that doesn't work I have a teachers meeting. 4 o'clock.” 

“Okay. I'll see you then?”

“Yes you will Henry. Yes you will.” 

* * *

“Wait, you're telling me you willingly met with a super creepy teacher after hours in the basement? Without telling anyone?” Charlotte was nearly yelling. 

“Yes…?”

“Dude. Even I know that that's a really bad idea.” Jasper said. 

“I mean, I kinda got the vibe that I shouldn't tell anyone. Plus, if we met at 4 there were still people in the school, so it wasn't that big of a deal.” 

“I'm so worried about you.” Charlotte shook her head. 

“Do you want me to finish the story or not?” Henry asked exasperatedly. He really wanted to finish before his parents and sister got home.

“Well, yeah. But snacks first.” Charlotte and Jasper unceremoniously stood up, and Henry fell on the floor with a soft ‘oof.’ 

“Henry? You coming?” Jasper asked. 

“No, just leave me on the floor to die.” Henry said into the carpet. “Also get me some doritos.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry continues the story of how he became Kid Danger

“So,” Charlotte began when she got back. “Are you going to get off the floor and finish this story or not?” 

“I'll finish this story but god himself would have to pry me off this floor,” Henry’s answer was muffled by the carpet he was talking into.

“Okay, then can you at least flip over so we can hear you?”

“Fine, Jasper.” With great effort Henry managed to turn on his back instead, and looked up to see Charlotte and Jasper sitting on his couch, each with a bowl of food. 

“Did you get my doritos?”

“By your head,” Jasper pointed to the bowl that was indeed right next to his head. He grabbed one and inspected it before eating.

“Thank you for getting me the nacho ones, unlike Charlotte's disgusting cool ranch.”

“Yeah, we're not going into this again,” Charlotte said. “Tell us about your creepy superhero basement meeting.”

“Fine, just don't interrupt me every five minutes this time.”

* * *

“Mr. Manchester? Are you down here?” Henry fumbled around the dark basement trying to find the light switch. He was suddenly aware this was probably a very dumb idea. 

“Hello Henry.” 

Suddenly the lights turned on to reveal his teacher standing at the end of the hallway, holding… was that bubble gum?

“Uh, so you wanted to see me about a job offer?” He asked. He was starting to seriously consider the idea of recording this.

“Why yes! But first, could you turn to your left and tell me what is on that wall?” 

“What? The wall?” He reluctantly turned to do what he was asked. 

“Dude, there's nothing here it's just a wa- What the  _ heck _ !” Suddenly someone had jumped on top of him, and was attempting to tackle him to the floor.

Henry didn't consider himself a pro fighter or anything by any means, but if growing up with Piper had taught him anything, it was how to ward of sneak attacks.

His instincts took over, and he grabbed one of the arms that was trying to hold him and twisted it, while using his legs to push whoever this guy was off of him. Using all his strength, he flipped them over so he was pinning his attacker down. Mr. Manchester's clapping brought his attentions back to him, and he was mentally deciding whether to run up the staircase behind him or stay and try to fight when he spoke.

“Hey, nice job kid! You're the first one to actually survive that test!”

“ _ What?”  _

“I'm kidding! Jeez the look on your face.” Henry notes with incredulity that his teacher was actually laughing. “Sorry about that, I just had to make sure you were actually cut out for this job.”

“What job? Cause I'm really starting to doubt you dragged me down here to teach me how to wash out your paint brushes.” The guy under Henry snorted a sort of nervous chuckle, which reminded Henry that he was still pinning someone down.

“Oh, that's Schwoz by the way. Say hi Schwoz.”

“Hi Schwoz,” the man- Schwoz- giggled. Henry finally looked at him, and his first thought was that he kinda looked like a troll. His second thought was that it was now way less impressive that he had managed to fight him, considering he was about the height of his eleven-year-old sister. 

“Feel free to get off of him any time now. I promise he won't attack you again, that was just a test.” Mr. Manchester reassured him. He reluctantly stood, waiting for Schwoz to stand up and move a safe distance away before turning to his teacher again.

“What kind of test? I'm seriously so confused right now!”

“Yeah I bet you are,” He laughed. Henry resigned himself to his fate of dying in a gross school basement waiting for an actual answer. “Before I tell you anything though, you need to swear that you'll never tell anyone about what I’m about to show you.”

“Okay…?” Henry said. “Yeah, sure, I won't tell anyone.”

“Not good enough. Pinky promise me.”

“Really?”

Mr. Manchester nodded and extended his pinky seriously.

“Okay, pinky promise.” They shook pinkies.

“Alright, step back.” He paused dramatically while Henry took a step backwards. “I'm gonna blow your mind.” His teacher smiled, took a step back of his own, and began chewing some bubble gum out of the weird canister he had noticed earlier.

“Dude what-” Henry was cut off by a bright flash of light. He furiously blinked the spots out of his eyes, and waited for them to adjust. 

In front of him where his teacher had been only seconds before, now stood Captain Man, his town’s favorite and only super hero. 

“Pretty cool right?” He smirked.

* * *

“Wow.” Charlotte said simply. “That is… a lot.”

“Yeah, I didn't think Captain Man got dressed by chewing bubble gum either.” 

“I was more referring to the fact that you didn't run the fuck out of there when a weird short guy tackled you,” she argued.

“What color was the gum?” Jasper asked.

“I don't know, I think it was red and blue?” Henry answered. “Mine are, and I think we have the same one.” 

“Wait, you use the same thing to change into your superhero/sidekick outfit as  _ Captain Man?”  _ Jasper sounded like he would explode from excitement.

“Yeah? I am his sidekick.”

“Sorry, it's just so cool! I never thought I would be friends with someone who knew an actual superhero, let alone be dating his sidekick!”

“Isn’t he going to be mad at you for telling us after that whole pinky promise thing?” Charlotte asked. 

“Well, that's a whole other story,” Henry said. 

“We've still got time until your family gets home, let's hear it,” Jasper demanded. 

“Allright, but if Piper barges in here and I have to erase her memory that's on you guys,” he warned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly little au I'm writing for fun, so updates might not be super frequent, but I'll try my best


End file.
